


What we are

by MissMinYoongiKook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Backstory, I'm just writing this as I go, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Male Homosexuality, Namjoon is an ass, Revived character, Short Chapters, There is just fluff, Torture, Triggers, Violence, im sorry lmao, jimin is like a big brother to Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMinYoongiKook/pseuds/MissMinYoongiKook
Summary: the idol life has treated Jungkook nicely for a few months at least. Then everything started changing as members got comfortable with one another, some a little too comfortable.Namjoon has his eyes on Jimin and Jungkook and it's becoming a slightly unhealthy obsession of his to the point he beats Jungkook everytime he gets to be too close to Jimin. The beatings get worse over time and more frequent.





	1. Leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story is being edited   
> Chapter 1 has been revised. 
> 
> Welcome to what we are 1.0
> 
> Comments,tips, and kudos are welcome.

jungkook was in his bed staring up a dark spot on the ceiling that moved slightly to the left every time he blinked. It was pretty dark in his room but that spot was even darker and it stood out with the little moonlight that slipped in under his curtains. The pain in his side was starting to lessen now that the pills were kicking in. 

He went over the events that had happened this morning: Namjoon tripping him on the way out the door, yoongi kicking him hard followed by hyoseok who kicked harder than yoongi. 

He lay there a few moments before getting up making sure no one was looking then he hugged his side and got his bag that fell further down the walk on the way to the car. Unaware of the eyes that were watching his struggle. 

Jungkook closed his eyes as He flipped to his other side that didn't hurt as bad to try and get some sleep before the morning came too early for him. 

the birds where being far too loud for jungkook to stay in bed and get a bit more sleep. Annoyed and still in pain he got up and went to the bathroom that was just a few long strides across from his bedroom. He wanted to get there as fast as he could before his abusers saw him out of his bedroom half naked. 

This had never used to be a problem really everyone used to get along quite well but the day that namjoon thought jungkook had been spending too much time with jimin was when everything changed. It started with being called a fag quietly as namjoon passed by in a hall or even on stage a few times and giving ugly glances in his direction. Taehyung, hoseok, and yoongi started joining once they had seen namjoon hit jungkook once across the face saying that jungkook was spreading lies to the media about the group but it wasn't true. 

His life had been a smooth coast down hill after that for months until Jin and Jimin had started helping him out here and there if the abuse had been taken too far but never really stopping it or stepping in before it got worse. 

looking at himself in the mirror jungkook focused more on his side. The bruise was still very much there and it was almost his entire side and half his back. A small tear fell from his eye as he closed them shut for a few moments as he regretted ever spending as much time as he did with jimin. He made a mental note to thank Jin for patching him up when they had gotten back that evening. 

A knock at the door startled him.  
"Hey, hurry up in there,It's not just you living here you know." Namjoon's deep voice sent a shiver up jungkook's spine.  
" o-okay. " his voice sounded small and shaky like he'd just woken up at the sound of namjoon's voice. He waited until the steps moved from the door not wanting anymore injuries, especially this early in the morning. He whipped the tears that had fallen from his eyes and put his hands to his side and straightened up a bit before walking towards the door opening it He rushed across the hall to his fortress of safety. 

That wasn't the first time namjoon had told him to leave the bathroom for someone else to use but it still left him shaking as He walked over to his bed and sat down before getting dressed. He thought about what he was going to wear. Maybe some sweat pants and a long baggy shirt with a hat? It sounded good to him. He had a long busy day ahead of him and he wanted to go comfortable and as casual as possible. 

everyone sat in the living room waiting for the van to come pick them up to go to a photo shoot that was rescheduled from last week because Jin was sick with a cold. Jungkook sat alone on one side of the room while everyone else was on the other side of the room avoiding jungkook who took advantage of the opportunity to nap.

Namjoon tapped his shoulder, Jungkook's nap was left short lived as he opened his eyes to see the eyes of Namjoon peering down at him. He slightly flicked his head in the direction of the hallway near the back of the living room where they can't be heard by anyone. 

" don't tell anyone what happened." Namjoon looks down and stiffly jabs jungkook in the side . "if you do, this won't be the last time you feel this way and I'll make sure it's even worse." He waits a moment for jungkook who replied with a nod leaving to go sit back down on the couch with everyone else who were watching the entire time the harassment was taking place. He scanned over the room, yoongi and hoseok high fived Namjoon while Jin and Jimin had a look of worry on their faces but didn't dare to get up. 

Jungkook let the tears fall silently as he crouched down to the floor in pain. He was sure there were a few broken ribs he hadn't noticed hurt before, he made another mental note to let Jin know. The van arrived shortly after, Jungkook was the last one to get in, taking a few breaths before lifting himself into the van doing his best to ignore the steering pain. 

noon came around and Everyone else had done their photos except for jungkook but he wasn't ready. his bruises and cuts were still very noticeable and he didn't want to risk being asked questions he couldn't answer correctly. He ran to the bathroom with concealer and brushes that were a bit too small to work fast with. He locked the door behind him as he entered the cold square room . There were no stalls so that made it a lot more easier to see who may have possibly been in the room with him. He breathed out and let the air come back in to his lungs as he walked over to the mirror that hung above the sink and took his shirt off revealing the big bruise and many little ones. The biggest was the darkest purple with dark blue patched in spots inside of the purple and on the outer edge, along with the smaller ones had just begun to turn yellowish green. He took a deep breath, rubbed the brush in the concealer then started to dab it on the biggest bruise. It hurt like hell. Little tiny pins and needles sticking him and being pushed in as hard as could be is what it really felt like but his face didn't show the pain. It was molded to look like he was very composed and concentrated on the task at hand but really he wanted to scream and cry in pain. 

When he finished the brush was completely covered in the make up as he gently set it next to the empty container on the sink. It looked like he hadn't ever been touched in his life in any bad way. He lifted his head to the mirror and gave a small smile to himself before putting his shirt down careful not to ruin his hard work. 

 

When he returned to the stage it was nerve racking to see so many eyes on him like he had died then came back to haunt the ones who killed him. He pushed the feeling down and gave a little bunny toothed smile.  
"Ready?" The man behind the camera asked as his head ducked below to look at the shot.  
Jungkook nodded and added a steady "yeah" at the end of it.  
The picture was taken with flashes from the left and right from the lights  
" look a little less serious, add a smile to this one and take the button shirt off."  
The demands were met slowly one at a time. Jungkook tossed the shirt over to the side hoping that it didn't rub off any of the concealer.  
A flash caught him off guard as the moment was taken by the camera. There was a long pause before anyone spoke after.  
" let's try that one again! give him the shirt back and then Jungkook I want you to toss it to the side again but don't smile this time and stand to the side and glance at the camera ." The man positioned the camera at an angle to get a better shot of their shirt being tossed by Jungkook. 

It was over , everything went well or so he thought. His shoot was a little different from the others with the shirt scene and that pissed the few of them off a bit but they didn't hurt him. Not yet at least, but they did seem a bit impressed by the concealer move. They filed into the van to go home. He sat in the back again with jimin in front of him and namjoon next to him. He glanced at the back of jimin's head for a split second before he felt a hand on his arm he looked over to see namjoon looking at him with a deep death stare. Jungkook moved his eyes to his lap but the hand didn't remove itself from his arm. He felt the gaze on him but he didn't say anything, not like that would make a difference really, namjoon was gonna do whatever he wanted and no one would protest about it. They were too scared. 

He didn't know what to expect when they all got out of the van when they got home. In the least he was expecting to be hit once but nothing happened. Everyone went to their rooms not even looking at Jungkook once as he walked to his own wincing every now and then. He closed the door behind him and stood against the door for a long moment looking down. Jungkook still felt the touch of namjoon linger on his arm, It sent a chill up his spine leaving him with an uneasy feeling. 

He had just made it to his bed when the door opened as quietly as it could making him look up slowly. He froze in fear as Namjoon stood there looking at him, but he looked different somehow. Namjoon slowly started to all over to the bed. Jungkook stood up, his heart racing. What was happening, what is namjoon going to do to him? Question after question ran though his mind as namjoon walked closer.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" His voice quivered, He sounded like he was going to cry but he didn't. He didn't dare allow himself to cry in front of his abuser.  
Namjoon didn't say anything he just looked at him dead in the eyes and held out his hand. Jungkook was shaking violently. He didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen he just wanted namjoon out of his room. This was his fortress of safety, no one was allowed in with the intention of hurting him. Namjoon grabbed the back of jungkook's head, fist full of his black locks and pulled it back making him fall to the bed knocking the wind out of his lungs. He let out a small whimper in pain as his hair was being pulled harder and harder while tears started to stream out of his eyes and down the side of his face leaving wet trails for more to follow. He hated himself more for allowing his already weak composure to crumble.

"Please....leave..stop." He looked namjoon in the eyes who returned the stare. Namjoon's eyes were cold as he raised his free hand and touched it to Jungkook's neck wrapping his fingers around until his grip was tight and steadily applying pressure. He leaned down and was soon inches from Jungkook's face. Jungkook laid there staring up at namjoon wide eyed as his lungs started to scream for air. Spots started to form in his vision, throat burning with the lack of oxygen. Jungkook felt their lips gently rub together. Was that a kiss? 

Before it was too late, namjoon's eyes had more life and as soon as he saw what was happening he loosened his grip around Jungkook's neck and ran out of the room as fast as he could to avoid questions he wouldn't be able to answer, closing the door behind him roughly. 

Jungkook curled up in his bed crying and covering himself in his dark purple comforter so he could warmly drift off into sleep. He was growing used to the abuse that kept happening to him but it still hurt. He took a deep breath and let it out as a frustrated scream before closing his eyes for what felt like the last time. His lungs still hurting from the lack of air flow but he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know of what you think about the changes


	2. Just a bunch of nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am feeling this story more now. 
> 
> Glad I decided to be not lazy and do this right. Lol 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 2 

When morning came Jungkook was laid on his back looking up to the white ceiling. The black dot that was there a few nights ago was now gone, he didn't know why but that made his feel empty. He didn't feel like getting up or doing anything. He just wanted to lie in his bed and wait for everything to be over. 

When he signed up for being in BIGHIT's group he was expecting to be welcomed happily no matter what.

He rolled over in his bed making the sheets rustle loudly in the silence. There were no plans for the day as far as he knew so he made his own of not coming out of his room for the entire day . He had snacks to keep him happy and a tv but he planned to just sleep. Not like he could do much anyway with his body still in so much pain. He closed his eyes and covered himself with the thin sheet and fell back to sleep. 

_

 

Namjoon lay in his bed eyes closed as if he was sleeping but he was wide awake. The event of last night playing in his head. He didn't like Jungkook, not a single hair on that child was like able yet why did he feel like pushing him up against the wall and fuck the shit outta him ? Conflicting. 

He threw the blankets off himself in frustration. He felt the need to march over to Jungkook's room and demand answers but he didn't move, he knew none of them had answers.

Three pm passed and everyone but Jungkook was up in the living room watching tv and scrolling through their phones glancing up every so often to watch the show that was playing but not really paying much attention to it. 

hyoseok suddenly started to speak.   
"Hey,hey, look at this!"   
Everyone got up out of their seats and gathered around hoseok as he read a passage on his phone: " BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan ) member Jeon Jungkook has been labeled as the best of all BTS. " scrolling down to read more but he paused to look at the picture from the photo shoot they took.  
" look, it's that really dramatic photo he shot. this isn't fair !" Hoseok shouted in annoyance. 

Namjoon couldn't stop looking at the picture. ignoring hoseok as he continued with the story. He took out his phone and opened Kakao scrolling to Jungkook's name but stopped. What was he going to do? Why text him? 

Jimin sat between Jin and hoseok and listened closely to hoseok, hanging on to specific words and keeping them to himself. He knew there were going to be a few if not more beatings today. He didn't like that namjoon, yoongi, hoseok, and taehyung beat Jungkook but he wasn't strong enough to stand up to them to get them to stop . It hurt him every time it happened. he was the last to leave every scene after Jin sometimes catching the eye of Jungkook in pain. It sends a sharp pain to his own heart but he knows the outcome if he tried to step in.

His room was closest to the bathroom than anyone else's room which had its perks in the morning or in the middle of the night but sometimes when everyone was sleeping he'd hear the bathroom door shut and quiet sobs coming from there. He knows it's always Jungkook, with his small voice. He leaves an hour later every time no longer sobbing. Jimin always feels the urge to walk in there and hug him but he doesn't chance it afraid that Jungkook would leave him if he knew jimin's feelings for him. 

Since the day he started in BIGHIT Jimin was attracted to Jungkook but being gay wasn't as accepted as one would have liked to think and he didn't wanna risk the beatings to turn into him if that's what they were about. He wouldn't be able to make it as long as kook has. 

_

Jungkook jumped, startled by the sound of his ring tone and how loud it was. He took a Moment before answering to gather himself up . It was a text message from his mother:' congrats on the news - love mom.'

He was a little confused but he was too tired to care. His body was exhausted as well as his mind so back to sleep he went.  
_

 

namjoon stood in the back of everyone looking at his phone that was still on the same screen as if he was going to text Jungkook but his fingers never moved from the sides of the phone.   
" that makes me so mad. I just want to hit him." Yoongi stood up next to hoseok And started to walk towards the hall where all their rooms were located but namjoon stopped him their voices shaking him out of the trance he was in. 

" just leave him alone today, if it continues tomorrow I will teach him better than to act like he's the best of any of us." He looked up with a look to kill.   
He didn't want to hurt Jungkook but this news pissed him off as well.

-  
The next day wasn't much better. As expected the news of Jungkook being the hottest member of BTS currently was all over the news and social media. There was nothing planned again today for anyone so they stayed home. Namjoon stayed in his room until 10 am contemplating on going into Jungkook's room to beat the living hell out of him for such an act.   
He didn't move for a good while until he had made up his mind throwing off the imaginary blanket that covered him. 

Jungkook slept all day yesterday and all through the night making him very energetic as he cleaned the room. He was cleaning his dresser with his back to the door when it had opened unknowingly until he had heard it close. He heard another click, the door was now locked. He didn't want to turn around, everything in his body screamed against it but he wanted to know if it was the same person who pushed the boundaries the the last time. 

When he turned around he was shocked to see who was standing before him blocking the only exit that was easily accessible besides the window, but they were on the second story of the building and jumping from that high would most likely brake a few bones.   
-

No one was out of their rooms yet for it being too early in the morning to do much of anything but sleep more. Namjoon finished looking around his room and decided to get up and do things. He walked down the hall to Jungkook's room, it was second from Jimins room and it was locked. Namjoon had a puzzled look on his face. Jungkook only locked his room if he was out but he'd always say where he was going. Out of fear that he'd get hit if he didn't. 

Annoyed, namjoon walked to the kitchen to make himself a glass of freshly made orange juice with a bit of rum in it to start the last free day for who knows how long.   
_

Jimin's feet were cold but the rest of him was extremely hot out of nervousness. He saw the shock on Jungkook's face and it made him feel extremely unwanted but he needed to talk to he younger before anyone else got to him, especially if they were still mad because of the article from yesterday, which they probably would be seeing as those things aren't really a small deal for idols. 

Jungkook put the dust rag on the dresser promising to himself he'd clean it afterwords.   
"What are you doing here? If namjoon finds out you've locked the door while I am still in it he will beat both of us and then me again for allowing it to happen."   
Jimin looked at the door handle and turned the nob unlocking the door but not opening.  
" there now he will never know it was even locked. I just need to talk to you for a second."   
A little skeptical, Jungkook motioned to the bed for jimin to sit so he could watch him better and had better chances of getting away if this turned into a trick.   
"Fine but sit down I don't like being stood around, it makes my anxious." 

Jimin nodded and did as he was told. He understood,Though he was never one to attack Jungkook he saw what the other guys did to him and understood the reason he wanted such an open space between them.   
" there was an Article yesterday made about you and only you." Jimin hesitated to say more in case Jungkook has already known. But When Jungkook didn't say anything about knowing about it Jimin was a little shocked but he continued,  
" they said you were the best member of bts currently and they had a picture from the photo shoot session. The one that has you throwing your shirt to the floor,Everyone is extremely upset about it as of yesterday And I don't know if they are still upset currently but I'm sure they would be once they see you. Just try and stay away f I'm them as much as possible, stay in your room if you need to......or come to mine if you're comfortable."  
Jimin stood up off the bed a little too fast making Jungkook jump back and flinch. Realizing what he did, jimin felt sadness overcome him ,   
"I'm sorry." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'll be going now before anyone is up and sees me come out of your room. I don't like it when they beat you enough as it is....I would rather not be the reason another bruise made its way on your skin." 

Jungkook didn't say anything but he was very very confused and frustrated. He waited for jimin to leave his room before he went back to cleaning, angerly. He didn't like how the members thought it would be OK to enter his safe room without asking permission though he didn't think they would ask anyway but it still bugged him.   
He finished cleaning his room and then sat on his bed. He didn't want to exit his room again but he needed to go shopping later.   
_

When all the members were awake, most of them out in the living room doing whatever, namjoon sat outside on the balcony sitting in the sun while it was out. Still a little annoyed that Jungkook's door was locked without a word to him about it, he didn't care if he was being petty. It irked the shit out of him.   
_

Jimin pretended to walk out of his room and into the living room wearing shorts and a t-shirt despite the air conditioning being on high. Hyoseok looked up to greet him from what ever he was doing on his phone and jimin smiled and gave him a high five on the way to the kitchen.   
" hey. are you still mad about last nights artical ? " jimin stopped mid way to the kitchen and looked at hoseok.  
Hoseok shrugged." not so much really, but if I see him anytime between today and the morning tomorrow we may have issues." He looked back at his phone and scrolled a few seconds before looking back up at jimin.   
"Why do you ask?"   
Jimin thought for a moment   
" no reason. I was just wondering. " he walked away as namjoon came back in from being outside.   
"What shall we do today ? It's nice out and this is our last day off for a few weeks. " namjoon announced as he walked into the living room where everyone was sitting, except Jungkook. Nobody spoke up as they were all fine just doing what they were doing. 

Namjoon threw up his arms , " fine." He walked past them all and made a right turn before stoping in the archway of the hall. " if you need me, and I'm hoping none of you will, I'll be in my room playing MY ps4." He took the silence as their ok for him to leave the room completely. Jimin heard a door close a little too close to the entrance than namjoon's room would be. He took a moment before walking down the hall to his room which was closer to the living room and any other rooms besides the bathroom. Maybe Namjoon went to the bathroom before going to his room ?   
He hesitated to open the door to his room, afraid of what He might walk into. He didn't think about it anymore and threw it open in a quick motion and walked in shutting the door just as quickly. He saw namjoon sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap looking at the ground. 

" what are you doing in my room, I thought you were going to go to yours? which by the way is a ways away down the hall." Jimin had his arms folded across his chest and a stern look on his face.   
Namjoon took a moment to gather his thoughts before answering. " I wanted to talk."


	3. I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 5:00 am I've revised 4 chapters (this chap is a combination of both chapter 3 and 4 put together ) and I'm tired. I'll do more when I wake up . 
> 
> Yay

Chapter 3 

Jimin stood frozen in place wondering what namjoon wanted to talk about. His head felt like it was spinning , he was going to be sick. 

Namjoon waited before asking, making sure every word came out right and gentle. he didn't want to hurt jimin, that was the last thing he wanted to ever do if he didn't mean to. jimin was standing in front of him tense from the promise of a talk. Taking a deep breath and looked the younger in the eyes.   
" did you want to go out today? Just me and you, wherever you want to go. It's nice out and I figured we could do something." 

Jimin was shocked at the question. He stood there wide eyed trying to find a way to dumb down the words so he could answer. 'Did he just prepose a date ?'   
" namjoon I." He paused and thought about his reply for a moment. 'What if he just casually wanted to hang out?' He looked into namjoon's eyes, they were hopeful and soft. No, he definitely wanted to go on a date with Jimin.   
" I'm going to have to decline....I thought you knew I liked jungkook.   
I'm sure Jin would love to spend time with you." Jimin gave a helping smile   
Namjoon raised his head and shook it slowly staying calm and gave a small smile. "No, it's ok. it must have slipped my mind for some reason." He stood up."if you wanna talk or if you change your mind I'll be in my room for real this time ." He brushed past jimin and walked out with a sigh.

_

Namjoon had half the mind to walk to jungkook and scream at him and hit him but the good part of him wanted to go lay down and just leave things be, hurt and confused. He didn't know that he wanted, or better yet, who he wanted. He enjoyed jimin and how he was easy to get along with but he loved the way jungkook would take in the little things and make the most out of them. He made it to his room unnoticed by everyone who was down the hall in the living room. He couldn't have both of them, could he? Would the other members hate him for loving the two more and not sharing ? He walked over to his bed and planted himself on it face first. "When can I get what I want ?" He closed his eyes and pretended to be a bird flying high over the ocean where he couldn't be bothered.  
_

Jungkook's phone rang waking him up from a deep sleep. The loud sound of violins and cellos that sounded panicked were enough to wake a bear out of hibernation.   
He rushed to answer it before the caller was sent to voicemail.   
"Hello?" His voice was rough with sleep and hardly sounded like him at all.   
There was no answer.  
"HEllo?" He grew slightly annoyed at the lack of communication on the other end and raised his voice a bit, he could be sleeping right now.   
He was about to hang up when he heard a small sound on the receiving end.  
"Kookie." The voice sounded like they were in the verge of tears.   
He changed the sound of his voice before answering. "Yes, who is this ?" He sounded much more caring and worried.   
_  
20 minutes before the call:  
Jimin walked out of his room now fully dressed.   
" I'm going out for a while,don't wait up and don't call. Don't know to when I'll be back. If the manager calls tell him I went out to eat lunch and shopping with some friends." He didn't wait for an answer from anyone and just walked out. He made his way down the lonely street for a whole and turned into an ally way and stood there, alone and in the shadows of the buildings on each side of him. 'Deep breaths jimin, you can do this. Don't let it get to you'. He told himself taking out the phone. He could already feel the tears pushing their way up trying to escape from his eyes making it hard to navigate his phone. He was hurt and confused, and most of al scared. Why had Namjoon asked him out on a day out, why didn't he want to ask Jin? The eldest adored Namjoon before he started to abuse Jungkook, and he still cared for him even now. 

_  
Present time of the call:   
The voice was weaker now almost inaudible. "I need you.....Come meet me please ." 

Jungkook was confused, he didn't know who was calling or why they were asking to meet him. He felt weird, like he should see what this stranger needed and if he could help in Anyway possible. 

"Where are you ?" Jungkook threw the covers off of him and rushed to his closest still on the phone. As he Waited for An answer he put on a jacket and shoes. The voice came back as jungkook locked his door.  
" I'm in the ally behind an apartment building down the street from the doorms." the phone went dead. Jungkook looked at his wallpaper on his phone before putting it in his pocket making sure he didn't loose signal and that whoever called him really did hang up. 

He quietly snuck past everyone sitting in the living room who were too busy being preoccupied with their phones or the tv to notice any movement by the door. Thankful for once of their one track minds jungkook quickly but quietly rushed out the door and down the steps. When he felt it was safe enough he slowed his walking as he got further and further down the street looking in every ally he passed for a figure. 

Still unsure who it was, but he knew it was someone from the group. He walked past a group of people sitting around. Some of them were smoking some were on their phones but looked up when jungkook walked by and stopped him.  
"Hey, you look familiar." One of the kids who was smoking spoke up and made his way towards jungkook. "Who dose he remind you guys of ?" He looked at his friends who still stood in the same place. A girl on her phone looked up and her eyes widened and she nudged her friend next to her who was busy with her phone to notice what was going on, another one track minded person. When she looked up she started to breathe hard and smiled at her friend who was also breathing hard. " jungkook! It's jungkook from bts!" Her words were more yelled than anything and were hardly understandable. Jungkook was getting agitated the longer he stood around. He took a moment to look around.

"I'm in a hurry so is there anything you need ?" He looked at the guy in front of him and waited for the worst as he was just a bit bigger than he was and a lot more street smart. To his surprise they didn't do much but ask for autographs and left him alone so he could continue his search for the caller.  
_

Jimin sat on the ground with his knees up to his chest. He had finished crying and he had no idea why he started in the first place or why he called jungkook but he felt it was needed. He was looking at the ground when the sound of footsteps rushed next to him. He noticed the shoes, timberlands, but didn't get up. "I'm sorry I called you ." Jimin's voice was a whisper but jungkook heard it loud and clear. 

Jungkook crouched down next to jimin and hugged him as tight as he could with his sore body. "It's ok." They stayed like that for a while, hugging. Jimin sobbed into jungkook's chest. Crying for himself and jungkook and all the pain he has gone through.  
Jungkook held him for a moment longer before Jimin spoke again.   
"Let's get out of this place. Come with me kookie, let's leave everyone and be together on our own. I can take care of you..." His voice drifted off at the end. 

Jungkook took in a small breath, he wanted to know why Jimin was in the ally and what made him leave the dorm but it was ok to ignore for now. He focused on going over his answer. If he said yes and spent time with jimin he would have blast. Who wouldn't have a blast spending time with someone they loved. But he had 4 other people who wouldn't be as thrilled especially namjoon. Jungkook was conflicted with choices. 

Jimin kept his head in jungkook's arms where it was warm. He felt jungkook take a deep breath and slowly let it out.   
"Alright ."   
Jimin looked up at him in awe."really ?!" He was happy and excited at the same time.   
A sound of thunder sounded above them. They both looked up at the sky and made the choice of making their vacation start as soon as they got to a hotel. 

_

Thunder woke up namjoon from a short nap that left him disoriented and pissed. He didn't even bother to stretch his arms or legs before he got up .he thrashed the blanket off him not even questioning how it got there in the first place. Walking out of his room and straight to the bathroom he noticed it was a little too quiet in the entire house for his comfort. Namjoon took a few more steps past the bathroom to peek at the other members who he thought had left but really they had all fallen a sleep where they sat except for Jin who sat watching some cooking show on the Tv. " why don't you ask Jin?" He shook his head at the memory and softly walked back to the bathroom to do his business.   
_

Jungkook and jimin walked down the ally to the other side to hail a cab. If they were going to be together for a few days then they need to be further away from the group as possible. There was a hotel, a nice one, in the next town over. That would be far enough. Jungkook reached his hand into his pocket . he had a card with him that wasn't watched by the manager and under a different name. He hoped he had enough on there for a few nights away . 

_

Walking out of the bathroom with damp hands after just being washed namjoon quietly made his way to jungkook's room. He tested the door nob -locked. He walked over to jimin's room. His door was open but no one inside. He was worried and mad as hell. Jungkook wouldn't leave without saying something and neither would jimin.   
He walked out to the living room. 

Ignoring Jin he yelled at the others who were sleeping.   
"HEY!wake up ! We have an issue." His voice was deep and loud, shaking the air around himself. The members bolted up in surprise. 

_  
Jimin opened the door to their rented room for jungkook. There were two beds and a large window to the side. The room was white while the floor was red hardwood. It was pretty nice compared to the dorm they have been in for almost a year.   
He looked at the back of jungkook , he wanted to cry again and felt the lump of sadness get stuck mid way in his throat but he held it down . He looked around more. The bathroom was big and had a separate shower and bath tub that complemented the double sink and wide mirror across from it. 

Jungkook walked over to the bed closest to the window and sat down on it looking out at the view. The rain was really starting to come down since it first begun an hour ago. It only made jungkook feel even more unsettled, he was glad to be here with jimin but he knew what would happen if they ever got caught being together like this . His mind flashed back to the night namjoon was in his room , the night he was scared of what was going to happen to him . He loved all of the members despite what some of them do to him but they scare him too. He felt the bed move slightly as Jimin sat with him , both equally tired they closed their eyes and leaned on each other. No more care in the world just sleep was all that mattered.   
_

Namjoon had everyone's attention as he tried to calm down from his early assumptions.   
"Jimin and jungkook are gone , did either one say anything to any of you since you were out here ?"   
"Jimin said he was going out and that he didn't want to be bothered and didn't know when he'd be back. " yoongi's voice was harsh sounding from sleep and being woken up .   
"What about jungkook ?" Namjoon made his way to a chair and sat down.   
"I don't think any of us knew he'd left the dorm." Hoseok looked over at everyone who nodded their head In agreement .   
"Great. They better come back tonight or managers gonna have all of our ass'." He turned to walk back to his room but not before seeing the glance that Jin shot his way. He brushed it off and kept walking.


	4. Im scared Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2 in the afternoon 
> 
> This chapter isn't really edited , it's been proofread and fixed as far as spelling and name mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy

Chapter 4 

Loud knocking on the door down startled Jimin awake. in a sleepy haze, confused for a moment and lost got up as fast as he could without falling over. He hated short naps, they always made him feel like he'd had never slept for years.   
"Hello?" He opened the door to a bell hop standing in front of Him.  
"Your boyfriend had asked as a personal request to let you know if anyone came here to look for you to let you know: some gentleman, about 5 of them are here looking for you both." 

Jimin stood there frozen and unable to respond to the man. He didn't want to be confronted by namjoon and he didn't wanna see jungkook get hurt anymore. He thought for a second. He could tell the man to lie but the chances of Namjoon believing it are slim but it was all they had. They didn't have much money to go to another hotel until their next paycheck.   
"Tell them the room was empty when you came up here and that there are no check out records of us leaving."   
The bell hop nodded and turned out with a wave. Jimin slammed the door shut and locked it running to jungkook who was still laying on the bed sleeping. 

_  
3 hours before 

Namjoon was thinking of places jungkook would go when his phone went off with an email notification. He took it from his pocket and unlocked it:   
'Jeon jungkook - hotel (random hotel) $200 a night.'   
Namjoon looked up at the other members from his phone with a serious look on his face. " I know where jungkook is. Everyone follow me, let's hurry up and get him. If the manager comes and finds him missing, everyone's ass is done for. "   
They nodded and followed him out the door. Namjoon called for a cab to avoid their managers watchful eyes who escort the boys around while they work. 

Namjoon made it a habit to watch everyone's spending so he could budget their spending. He knew Jungkook had a personal bank account from his parents so he asked if he could get the information for it and has watched it since. This being the first time he's used it. Namjoon was less than unhappy. 

_

"JUNGKOOK WAKE UP!" Jimin shook him as hard as he could givin the deadweight of Jungkook's body mass. It took a few more wake up calls until jungkook was awake but he started to yell back I'm sorry over and over. Jimin fought back the thoughts of the trauma that jungkook has endured over the year, they had bigger issues at hand currently. 

"Shhhh shhh jungkook is me! Kookie,calm down and listen to me !" Jimin put his palms around jungkook's face and cupped them so they could look eye to eye. Pain, fear, and confusion. A large lump formed in Jimins throat but he ignored it. 

Jungkook was in shock of being shaken awake and yelled at. When his eyes opened he saw Namjoon, yoongi, teahyung, and hoseok around him yelling telling him mean and hurtful things. He heard kookie between the voices, he loved the voice. Who said it? Where were they at? The faces disappeared and all was left was Jimin . He was very thankful it was him and not namjoon yelling at him. He felt warm hands around his face making him feel safe. When his vision became clear enough he could see that  
Jimin looked scared and worried making jungkook nervous.

"The guys are here looking for us, the bellboy just came up and told me. What are we going to do?!" His voice shook at the end. 

"What did you tell the bellboy ?"

"I told him to tell them the room was empty and there were no records of us checking out ." 

"Namjoon won't believe that , that was a good thing to say however it will just make him mad and he will come up himself regardless. " jungkook was shaking, afraid that if he was caught by namjoon he'd end up dead.   
"How long ago did the bellboy leave ?"  
Jimin thought for a moment looking at the clock for help." Almost 10 minutes ago."   
His eyes grew wide and he started to shake more violently. " he's already on his way then." Tears started to reach the brim of his eyes but didn't quite spill over. 

Jimin looked at him. He was a mess himself but he wasn't abused by the group like jungkook was but he could understand why he was so scared. He was scared for him.  
Jimin wanted to hold him so tight in his arms and make him feel safe, the safest he's ever felt but it would be short lived and it would feel like goodbye.   
_

Namjoon told the others to wait in the lobby while he went to the room himself. He wanted to make sure. If they did checkout he would have gotten a notification about it but it wasn't like good mannered jungkook to just leave a hotel after a few hours and not even check out even with fans all around him he'd still make his way to the counter to checkout. It wasn't possible that he knew namjoon was keeping tabs on both of his bank accounts, no one had anyone idea. 

He made it up two floors and managed to take a keycard from a maids cart that had been left out carelessly. He kept going over the room number in his head making sure he wouldn't forget it and walked into the wrong room. That would make for quite the scene. He smiled at himself. 

_

Jimin looked at jungkook "hide in the bathroom." He was very serious "hurry, do it now !" He lifted jungkook off the bed and they made their way to the bathroom that was adjacent to the beds but away from the door just enough for someone to hide in the bathtub with the door closed. There was no lock, if they made it out he was going to complain. They both got in and closed the curtain. Jungkook had his arms around his head and covered his ears and eyes, pulling his legs to his chin. Jimin sat behind him, his arms wrapped around jungkook as he cried. He was blaming himself, Jimin knew he was , he'd take all the blame too if it meant keeping Jungkook safe but he didn't want that. Neither knew what would happen if namjoon found them, neither one of them wanted to find out either but they didn't have a choice. 

-

He found the room and to his knowing it was locked. He slipped the keycard in and unlocked the door, it opened and namjoon walked inside quietly and shut the door making sure to lock it as well. He looked over the room, eyes landing on the bed closest to the window. It was a mess of blankets. He took off his shoes and walked over to it and placed his left hand on it.   
'It's still warm'   
He looked around the room. He was starting to believe that jungkook had left and probably forgot to checkout when he saw a bathroom. Namjoon spotted the room incase he were in there.   
In the corner of the room sat a chair; he could use that if he tried to escape. He set it next to the door for quick access. The bathroom was black tile and white granite counters with a white bathtub with a curtain that hung elegantly above. To the side there was a stand up shower with a glass door , It was the nicest part of the room at this point. Tip toeing his way in he hears the pounding of a heartbeat. His adrenaline started to hit him as he got closer to the curtain. 

Jungkook caused himself to pass out leaving Jimin scared and alone. His heart was racing. He buried his head into jungkook's side and squeezed him as hard as he could without hurting him. He wanted to cry but he had to be quiet incase namjoon was already here. He heard the ruffling of the curtain, his heart stopped. As soon as he looked up he locked eyes with namjoon who stood in front of him. A small tear fell from his eye.


	5. My regrets clash with yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another. Yay. I feel like this is finally coming together the way I pictured it almost a year ago.

Chapter 5

WARNING : IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED EASILY OF ANYTHING MENTIONED OR WRITTEN ABOUT IN THIS CHAPTER PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU PLAN ON REPORTING ME OR THINK ABOUT COMING TO ME AT ALL AFTER READING THIS.   
Trigger warning tags: #violence # abuse #extreme #TORTURE 

 

Namjoon looked at them both , he was mad but also sad at the sight of them together like this.In a Quick move he grabbed unconscious jungkook's arm and dragged him out of the bathtub and out of the tight grip of Jimin.   
"WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM MORE THAN ME!" Namjoon yelled as he backed out of the bathroom as quick as he could with the body.   
"DON'T HURT HIM, PLEASE, HYUNG !" Jimin frantically tried to escape the tub and run after him but he was a second too late as The bathroom door had already been closed namjoon had already put the chair he placed close by under the door nob to keep him in. 

Jimin frantically banged his fists against the door as tears started to run down his face. He didn't want jungkook to be hurt he couldn't stand it anymore not now after he'd realize how much he liked the younger.

"Jungkook wake up!" Yelłing repeatedly jimin's throat started to hurt. He started to imagine what namjoon was capable of doing under the protection of the managers and it scared him more than anything.   
"Please don't hurt him,it wasn't his fault !" His voice was a harsh crackle against the other side of the door.

Jungkook was almost weightless for namjoon to lift up from off the ground and tossed his body onto the bed furthest from the window making both beds needing to be remade once they leave. He looked peaceful against the white blankets.

" why would I blame you for this little incident, after all it wasn't your bank account that paid for this nice room in this wonderful hotel. Jungkook should have known better." The last sentence became a whisper as he thought of a way to keep Jungkook on the bed incase he woke up. Taking the sheets from the bed next to them and putting them on the bed. He wrapped one up creating a rope like strand. namjoon tied Jungkook's arms together Above his head, he then took the remaining length of the sheet threaded it under his body and wrapped it tightly around the feet rendering Jungkook useless if he tried to get out. Next was the fitted sheet that went around the mattress. By this time Jimin had become quiet, not even a knock on the door in protest to the dangers his newfound boyfriend was in. Namjoon finished up by wrapping the fitted sheet across Jungkook's upper body and stuffing the extra length under the mattress. Looked around for something, it felt like something was missing. He looked at Jungkook, his mouth, his pretty mouth. He took the pillow from the other bed and ripped off the pillowcase, gently opening his mouth and placed the silk like fabric in, and tied it around the youngers head. 

Pacing back and forth Jimin was trying to think of a way out or at least to get help but the entire floor was reserved specifically for him and Jungkook and their safety as idols. They were the only three up here and no one else to hear them. 

Scratching on the door startled Jimin to a stop.   
" ya know jimine, if you would have just gone out with me when I had asked I don't think you two would be in such the predicament you are now. No, I don't think you would but unfortunately here we are." Namjoon stopped talking to let out a short laugh and cleared his throat." Well here you are I mean. Your precious kookie is busy sleeping for the moment, unaware that he is tied up on the bed. I'm just waiting for him to come to naturally. That is more exciting than waking him up myself."  
Jimin leaned up against the sink to steady himself. Jungkook was tied up, why ?   
"Why did you tie him up, what are you planning to do to him." Jimin's voice was deep and angry. Namjoon scratched at the door a bit more before answering.   
" have you ever had paralysis wake you up in the middle of the night and it scares the hell out of you for a short moment but then you regain movement and all is well but you still have the lingering feeling of not being able to move in your bones and muscles? Imagine not coming out of the paralysis but being fully awake and seeing the person who scares you the most in the world looking down at you with a smile on their face . That person knows what's going to happen however the victim does not until the blade of a newly sharpened knife comes into view." 

Jimin couldn't help but picture a lifeless Jungkook on the bed in a bloody mess. " you wouldn't dare kill a member, the manager won't allow you to go without punishment."

" who said anything about killing? I'm just going to scare him a bit more since nothing else has worked....I was going to confess to him you know....I honestly still don't know how I feel...but A few nights ago when I pinned him to his bed, I wanted to kiss him so badly, i even let our lips touch slightly...I wanted his body up against mine enjoying what I had to offer to him but he pushed me away..much like you did. The only difference was he had fear in his eyes and you had pity in yours, but I don't blame you ,not one bit, not even now as I sit here waiting for my pray to awaken. I'm doing this for myself and because I love you both but for some reason the fear Jungkook gives me just turns me on. I'm so in control with him and I enjoy that so much but with you, you my sweet Jimin, you make me wanna do almost anything for you and I almost hate that but I can't restrain myself when I look at you sometimes. The day I saw you and Jungkook together laughing and having fun when I wasn't , it pushed me to the edge. I wanted to drag you away and bring you with me to do whatever but instead I waited that night to go to Jungkook's room, I beat the hell out of him and told him to stay away from you and if the beating didn't work and by morning he was still with you then I'd turn everyone on him and I did and it had worked so well up until today." 

Jimin heard the sound of metal rubbing against metal, he knew the sound. namjoon had a pocket knife with him. His heart sped up as the clear image of a large purple pocket knife being opened and closed stabbed his brain. That was namjoon's prize , he almost treated it like a living child in the dorm and almost never carried it around with him it was a congratulatory gift from his father for making it in the idol world. 

"Hyung, please don't do this, please. You say you love me but if you truly did you wouldn't hurt Jungkook or I ." Jimin pleaded as he fought the terrible images in his head away. He only heard a small chuckle come from namjoon and more scratching. 

"It seems my prey has finally woke up. I hope you enjoy this as much as I'm about to jimine. Oh and if you tell a soul of what I have done in the future , Jungkook will go missing and you will never see him again until you see his dead lifeless body on the news face down in the ocean...maybe it will say he was in a boating accident. " he whispered to Jimin on the other side of the door before he walked away to meet Jungkook. 

It was dark, but it couldn't be night time right now. He tried moving his feet but he couldn't, his hands were in the same situation. He opened his eyes and had to give them a moment to focus on what he was looking at. He could only move his wrists, something bound them above his head. He wanted to look to the side of him to see Jimin next to him holding his arms in his sleep when he remembered being in the bathtub with Jimin crying and shaking, scared of the danger that was or could have been approaching. He heard foot steps make their way towards him and he started to shake realizing that namjoon had gotten to them . He made a loud muffled noise trying to yell for Jimin . His face was numb from whatever was in his mouth.He heard Jimin cry from the other side of the bathroom wall across from him and then the voice of namjoon. 

"Please stop, don't do this namjoon !" Jimin started hitting the bottom of the door with the strength he had left which wasn't very much.   
Namjoon ignored him as he walked over to jungkook.   
" it's nice to see you awake , kookie. Why did you keep me waiting for so long , did you enjoy your nap ? You've been out for a while so it must have been somewhat good." A smile spread across his face as he spoke. He wasn't loud but he was Loud enough for Jimin to hear from inside the bathroom.   
"You both make me love you so much, you don't even know!" He shouted happily.   
"So much." He raised the knife into the view of jungkook who was already starting to tear up . He knew what was coming before anything even happened , he wanted Jimin with him to take him away. 

Namjoon lifted Jungkook's shirt up just above his belly button.   
" do you remember when I told you to stay away from Jimin? It was such a long time ago, well it wasn't really that long ago but it feels like it doesn't it ? I was telling Jimin over there that honestly I just want to be with you both but I don't know who I want more in my life right now but I definitely don't want to see the two of you together incase something more happened without me ......or without my consent at least." He placed the knife on the bed and sat down . He ran his left hand down Jungkook's face and looked into his brown eyes that looked up at him pleading to be untied. Namjoon took his hand off and raised it slowly Only to slam it across Jungkook's face making a loud and echoing smack through out the room. Jimin fell silent in the bathroom while jungkook held his face to the one side waiting for the sting to arrive. 

This was it. Always going to be in constant fear of someone and always going to want to be protective over the other. Jimin stopped banging on the door in an attempt to annoy namjoon when he heard a loud smack He didn't hear a cry though. If this was the beginning he wasn't looking forward to the end.


	6. Guilty in the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to where I was.

Chapter 6 

Trigger warning- do not read if you are triggered easily by graphic scenes 

Namjoon gently glided the blade along the muscle Jungkook's abdomin.   
"You have such fair skin, it's really beautiful." Namjoon looked at jungkook from the corner of his eye. He wanted to do so much more to him but he didn't really have enough time to plan everything out step by step.   
"Since I'm such the nice and caring person I am deep down and I want to hear the sound of your voice I'm going to take the pillowcase off. You can speak to Jimin however he can't really do much for you right now. You both are kind of in the same trapped boat." Namjoon closed and placed the knife in his back pocket then gently lifted Jungkook's head up sliding the pillowcase around his mouth off. It left the corners of his mouth raw. Namjoon bent down next to his ear. " I wish I could do everything I've ever wanted to do to you right now but I don't think we have the time." Namjoon whispered so Jimin couldn't hear. tears rolled out of Jungkook's eyes in protest but he refused to say anything or let a word out against it. He was already in enough trouble as it was and he didn't want to make it worse. 

Jungkook watched namjoon move his face in front of his own and lowered his head a little more. He could feel the steady breath of namjoon as their lips connected . Jungkook closed his eyes as a reaction to avoid eye contact with namjoon when a cold sting appeared across his stomach and abdomin area. He was already out of breath but the time their lips broke off, Jungkook let out a small whimper Trying to catch his breath before He felt lips on his again. they were hot and rough, tongue trying to prod it's way between the tightly closed lips. Jungkook's body temperature started to rise only to settle in the pit of his stomach. Another cut was made but deeper. He let out a small cry opening his mouth. Namjoon taking advantage of the opening shoved his tongue into the open mouth. He heard Jimin start yelling again from the bathroom he didn't dare open his eyes. 

Namjoon slid the knife across a few more times after letting their mouths disconnect but jungkook stopped yelling making it more and more of a drag than he was anticipating torturing his little crush.   
" at first I really didn't like you. That's partially reason why I beat you more but then a feeling came up." He paused to look at jungkook who's eyes were still closed.   
" if you don't listen and look at me I'll do more than just cut your belly a few more times." His voice was hard and serious. But jungkook still had them closed annoying namjoon even more. He took the knife that he held in his hand and lined it under Jungkook's throat but not cutting him, gently pressing it against the skin making an indent mark.   
" open your eyes before you regret not doing as I asked. " 

Jungkook didn't want to die but he didn't want to face someone who scared him so much but he did as he was told and opened his eyes releasing more tears from his eyes.   
" please let us go, I'll do whatever you ask. just let me and Jimin go, please ." Jungkook sobbed between the pain of the cuts namjoon had left on his skin creating deep open wounds. His body hurt, his mind , his feelings , everything hurt him until a loud bang startled him and namjoon both making them jump causing the knife to nick the skin of Jungkook accidentally. Blood started speaking the top of the cut and slowly running down the side to join the rest of the small puddles on the white bed sheets.   
_  
Minutes before :   
Jimin moved the door back and forth as much as he could making the chair lose grip more until it fell creating a loud bang on the floor. He opened the door as fast as he could but wasn't prepared for what he was about to see when he came out. The pictures in his head couldn't compare. There was quite a bit of blood on the bed around jungkook but not enough to make him loose consciousness yet.   
"Jungkook!" He ran over to the foot of the bed and then stopped.  
_

Namjoon watched Jimin run out of the bathroom and into the room where he and Jungkook were but stopped as soon as he held up the knife next to Jungkook's throat. " I guess this means our fun time is over doesn't it, kook ?"He smiled and loosened the knife against the flesh. Namjoon looked at jungkook and then at Jimin who both were frozen in fear of namjoon's next move. 

He removed the knife from the throat and slowly closed it after whipping the blood off on the sheets next to him. " untie his feet. " namjoon put the knife away and started to untie Jungkook's hands but left the sheet tied around his upper chest. He took one of the pillowcases and handed it to Jimin. "Put this on his stomach and pull his shirt down him and make sure it covers the cuts. Don't want any blood getting on your shirt causing the others to ask what happened." He leaned down close to jungkook and gently kiss his forehead " tell a soul besides yourselves and we may just have a little repeat of what happened tonight." His voice was soft and caring. Lastly he untucked the middle sheet and He helped jungkook up off the bed and onto his feet. He swayed but left Jimin to carry him. They walked out into the hall and made their way to the elevator to the lobby. 

Namjoon walked in front of Jimin and Jungkook as they all made their way into the lobby where the other members were all sitting waiting for the group to rejoin.   
Jungkook gave a worried glance to Jimin who returned the feeling by grabbing Jungkook's hand and holding it as tight as he could. Jungkook warned against Jimin as he raised his hand and tapped on namjoon's shoulder then leaned in to whisper something into his ear. Namjoon nodded his head but that was it. With no questions asked they left the lobby however Jin gave them a small caring smile and walked to the van that was waiting out front for them. 

***** delete 

Jungkook and Jimin were the first inside the house leaving everyone behind quite a few paces. Jimin wanted to get him to the bathroom so he could look at the cuts and doctor them so they wouldn't get infected. Jin wouldn't be able to help this time so everything fell onto Jimins shoulders. Jungkook started getting heavy in Jimins arms making it harder to Get through the door and out of the way of the incoming members. 

"Jungkook, walk with me just a little bit more please. I need to get you to your room or the bathroom quickly." Jimin struggled to speak as he now drug the boy through the door and already part way through the living room. He picked up the speed with the hardwood floors and soon made it to the bathroom.   
Laying Jungkook gently on the floor against the bathtub he shut the door and begun rummaging around the medicine cabinet.   
"Gauze , rubbing alcohol." He stopped and looked around for a rag but they were all in the dirty basket next to the sink. He grabbed a white towel that sat next to him as if someone was planning a shower before they left. He thanked them for being so forgetful as he started to rip good sized pieces. He set it next to Jungkook with the rest if the supplies. "Don't move anything. Not even your eyes. I will be back in a minute." He looked jungkook in the eyes and then left. 

Jungkook looked blankly at the bathroom door waiting for someone to walk in and see him bunched up on the floor but the only one who came in was Jimin , as promised. He had a medium sized bottle in his hand. Witch hazel . 'What was that used for?' He wondered. Everything all of a sudden turned black but he could still hear things going on around him. Jimin had put a cloth over his eyes while he was spaced out to keep him from watching as he worked on Jungkook's wounds. He hissed through his teeth when Jimin removed the pillowcase from the wounds. The cuts started to clot and dry in attempt to stop the bleeding. The self healing of his body was good but that meant he needed to work fast. 

Jimin shooshed in a comforting way to Jungkook when the case was completely off , throwing it to the side of him with the bloody side down.   
"I wish it were me in your position right now...I'm so sorry you got hurt again because of me." He paused to grab the rubbing alcohol and a piece of the ripped off towel and started to unscrew the cap. The bottle wasn't new so there was no tab to struggle with. He poured a good amount on the fabric then set the bottle aside. 

" I should have never even called you , Jungkook. " he watched as the boy winced as the alcohol made its way into the wounds under the rag causing it to bleed a little more. He jumped when he heard a loud knock came from the other side of the door. 

"I'm busy! Who is it ?!" Not really in the mood to play games with any of the other members who may have wanted answers as to why he left with Jungkook earlier.   
A deep voice whispered over to him. "It's me , unlock the door."   
Jimin hesitated before getting up and moving to the door quickly. "Why do you want in here, can't you just wait until I am done to see him?" His voice was a little more harsh than he wanted it to be towards namjoon. He heard a sigh before namjoon answered." Please? I'm not gonna do anything. I just wanna see him and you alone right now. I won't do anything I swear." 

Namjoon lifted his head off the door as soon as he felt it unlock. He was starting to regret loosing his composure a few hours ago. He was met by a glaring Jimin looking up at him though the crack that was getting bigger and bigger. He walked in after the long agonizing wait for the door to open. Feeling the tension in the room he decided to let Jimin ask anything he wanted and he would provide the answers or he would just sit on the toilet seat and watch in silence.   
To his surprise Jimin wanted to talk and he was relieved. 

"What are you doing in here knowing neither of us probably didn't want to see you?" Jimin gestured at Jungkook and himself. He didn't want to look at namjoon anymore and sat down on the floor to finish cleaning up Jungkook- who was either sleeping or just didn't want to talk to anyone.   
" after I had calmed down a bit I realized how bad I may have hurt Jungkook and I wanted to come and check on him. " Jimin watched namjoon's eyes slowly go from him to Jungkook. He wanted to remove the cloth over his eyes to make sure he was ok but if he was listening he didn't want to ruin it for him so he left him be against his better judgment. 

"You should have thought about all of this before you did anything in the first place then. Better yet, maybe you should have just left us alone , left us to be in love . Just the two of us. " his words came out calm but gently peppered with the spice of anger to burn the wound they would leave. He removed the rag with the rubbing alcohol on it and set it face up next to him on the floor.   
"I can only hope the witch hazel will help with the scars enough so others don't see , especially at the photo shoots and concerts." He took the peroxide and dabbed it onto a different rag and dabbed it gently on to the first wound before applying the witch hazel. He did this 7 more times , each cut ranged in depth, size , and width. 

Namjoon watched in silence mulling over everything Jimin had said , especially about the scars. He placed his head in his hands for a moment waiting for Jimin to finish . It was a while before he heard the caps being screwed back onto the bottles they belonged to. He looked up just in time to see him lift the cloth up and off of Jungkook's eyes. He was sleeping. His breathing was uneven and Jimin made sure to point that out. 

"He is sleeping in my room for a week so I can keep an eye on him. Tell everyone to leave him alone if they see him. If you care as much as you say you do , you'd also tell them not to touch him or say anything rude about him ever again. I want him to be treated like he used to be before your jealous ass got all pissy and decided to beat the fuck out of him that day. " Jimin was quiet but also very mad making it hard to maintain his quiet composure so he didn't wake up Jungkook.   
Namjoon only nodded.   
"Help me carry him to my room and be gentle, I don't need the scabs to pop on the less deep ones. I need him to be lying down for me to stitch the more deeper cuts so they don't scar ugly." Namjoon watched as Jimin wrapped a towel around around Jungkook's waist before picking him up in his arms. 

Jimin opened the bathroom door after he had gotten a needle from under the sink in a box of unimportant things. He had stitching thread in his room form is courses of nursing school-They gave them out for some reason- and Walking in front of Namjoon to his door just a few steps up from the bathroom he opened it and stood aside for Namjoon to walk in closing it behind him. 

Namjoon walked over to the side of the bed with a lamp that was closest so Jimin could see better while he worked. Jimin walked up beside him.  
"Please leave now and let everyone know what I have asked of you in the morning. It's been too much for everyone today and I'm sure everyone is equally tired." He made a sweeping gesture with his hands so he could get to his night stand drawer where the thread was. Namjoon moved out of the way and without a word he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He waited a moment before leaving to his own room. Jimin was right , he was exhausted and full of regret. He waisted no time in getting his clothes off for sleep. He pushed all of his stress to tomorrow's Namjoon and passed out. 

Lifting Jungkook's shirt and removing the towel Jimin looked at the cuts that needed to be stitched. They were quite big compared to the rest but he should be able to make his belly look a little more better. He took the towel and held it in his hand and placed the needle in it, his free hand took out a small lighter he used for the candles around his room.   
" I'm so sorry kookie this is gonna hurt you, but not as bad as you sleep." He held the lighter under the already threaded needle and lit it. Moving it back and forth about 3 times making sure it was hot enough to kill whatever bacteria may have been on it.   
" I love you , please remember that." He leaned over and kissed Jungkook's forehead before starting.


	7. Wounds take longer than you think to heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fam we are 1 chapter away

Chapter 7

 

When Jimin finished there were a total of 89 stitches holding everything together. Jungkook lay perfectly still but somewhere in the time he had woken up but didn't put up too much of a fight scaring Jimin half to death. He put everything away within reach incase he needed it again for.  
" your breathing is still so uneven ." He grabbed a blanket that was that the foot of the bed and covered him with it. 

Jungkook watched Jimin sit next to him after he put a blanket on him. He wanted to talk but nothing came out so he closed his eyes . He wasn't tired but he didn't feel like just staring at Jimin and not being able to talk to him. He took his arm out from under the blanket as slow as he could and reached out for Jimins blindly. Their hands connected and he felt safe for once but soon regretting the choice to touch his hand as He felt Jimin get up off the bed, but kept their hands together.  
"Kookie , tell me you love me ." Jungkook's heart started to beat fast , adrenaline giving him the ability to open his eyes and look at Jimin who had shiny streaks of tears that had been falling down from his eyes. Jungkook squeezed Jimins hand .  
"I.. Love you ...jimine." His voice was raw and scratched sounding and exhausted. His heart skipped when he saw Jimin smile .  
"Thank you. " Jimin wiped away the tears that started to flood his face.  
"I'm going to get you something to drink and a small snack. I'll be back soon ." He lay Jungkook's hand on the bed and started to walk towards the door. 

Jimin felt Jungkook watching him from behind. He didn't know why he was crying and he was mad at himself . He closed the door behind him only to be met face to face by Namjoon. Instantly , Jimin was annoyed.  
"Are you fucking kidding me, how long have you been there ?" He started to walk away from his room door so Jungkook couldn't hear. Namjoon following a few seconds later.

"Not long. I actually went to my room and slept for a good 2 hours before waking up. I heard you talking in your room as I was walking by and then you came out ." Namjoon noticed Jimins hostel voice towards him so he talked in a calm and caring one . 

"And you were eavesdropping why ? Even after I said to leave us alone for the rest of the night. How long were you planning to stay there if I hadn't walked out?" They were both in the kitchen now. Jimin went straight for the refrigerator for something to drink and to bring to Jungkook back in the room.  
" I was actually about to go back to my room when you came out and all I heard was you ask him to tell you he loved you ." Namjoon looked at the counter top where his shadow was becoming lighter and lighter , it was just starting to get dark out. 

Jimin grabbed some tea and and assortment of crackers and fruit gummies , the ones that Jungkook liked to eat when he was bored .  
"That really isn't the point . I had asked you to stay away for the night yet there you were ." Jimin turned around And looked at Namjoon who's head was still down and looking at the counter. " I'm going back to my room. I expect you to go back to yours." Jimin picked up the drinks and snacks and started to walk to the walkway when he heard Namjoon speak.  
"Please tell him I'm sorry."  
Jimin didn't look back and kept walking . "I'll think about it ."  
Opening the door to his room for the last time for the night he saw Jungkook looking at him from across the room. Jimin gave him a smile and held up the food he brought. Closing the door and locking it , not trusting anyone anymore tonight , he walked over to Jungkook and set everything down on the nightstand.  
"I figured you didn't want an entire meal so I just got some crackers and gummies and tea for us , but mostly you. Here I'll help you up so you can eat ." Jimin lifted Jungkook the best he could and moved the pillows around so he could lean on them for support without choking on the food and drink. 

Feeling really bad about being immobile Jungkook held out his and for whatever Jimin was gonna give him. He wanted to open it for himself . " I'll... Open it.. Jimin."  
Jimin put the gummy package in his hand. "Alright but I'll get your tea ." Jimin smiled and picked up a cup and a small pitcher of green tea. "It's cold so don't drink it too fast ." Jungkook reached out grabbing the cup and handing Jimin the gummy wrapper that was empty. After taking a drink he gave the cup to Jimin. He was already feeling better but he was still a bit tired.  
" thank you for caring for me, Jimin." His voice was starting to sound normal but his words were slurred. Jimin took a drink of his own before answering .  
"You're welcome. You did hear me tell Namjoon that you were going to be in my room for a good week right ? Just so I can keep an eye on you and your stitches ." Jungkook nodded  
"I heard everything. Please don't let him carry me next time though, I didn't like that. "  
Jimin smiled , " I promise . Are you tired ?" 

Jimin watched as Jungkook shook his head. "No not really , but I do wanna lay down . Sitting up is starting to be painful for me. " Jimin nodded and started with the pillows. When Jungkook was laying on his back he took a deep and even breath .  
"Thank you, hyung."  
Jimin took out his phone . " it's only 9:00pm. Today sure has been a long one hasn't it ?"  
Jungkook nodded. " yeah." 

Taking the lighter from his nightstand and started to light some of the candles in his room . The bright light was starting to give him a headache and he wanted to turn it off. "Do you want your phone or anything ?" Jungkook only shook his head. " ok, well I'm going to turn the light off , I've got a headache from the light. I hope that's ok?" He heard no answer from Jungkook and looked over at him . He was fast a sleep . Jimin smiled to himself and turned the light off and made his way to the other side of the bed and got under the blanket with Jungkook. "Good night kookie ." He kissed Jungkook on the lips and put his arm around the top of his torso and fell a sleep himself. 

skipping a few weeks 

 

Jimin looked at Jungkook as he sat on his bed playing on his phone.  
"Hey how long has it been since I last check your stitches ?"  
Jungkook looked up from his phone, his brows moved a bit closer together "I'm not sure. Maybe almost 2 weeks ago." He started to giggle ," you're not a really good doctor if that's the case !" Jimin looked at him and smiled , "shut up and lie down ."  
Jungkook put his phone and down and smiled at Jimin got up on the other side of the bed and lifted up his shirt.  
Jimin looked at the wounds that were scabbed over ," I think we can take your stitches out finally. Are you ready ?" Jungkook nodded. Since the event with Namjoon happened the two have spent most of their time together. If they weren't side by side they were minutes after. Jimin looked back at the two weeks they spent together. The night after he put the stitches in Namjoon told the manager that Jungkook needed extra rest from becoming sick over the brake and that he should be left alone, Jimin stayed with him and watched him. A few days after he arrived to the practice room at big hit with Jungkook in tow , they only watched though. At the end of each day they would always go to the kitchen get some snacks and drinks and go back to jimin room and that's where they would stay for the rest of the night on their phones or watching tv or movies. Jimin enjoyed spending time with Jungkook he also knew that Namjoon was enjoying his time watching them too. He still hadn't told Jin anything but when the eldest asked all he said was it got bad but everything was fine now. 

"There you're all done. Just don't do anything too over the top until they become pink and cute!" Jimin made a silly cute face and moved his hands up to make peace signs around his smile . 

Jungkook laughed and sat up reaching for Jimin and dragging him into a hug. " thank you jimine." He felt Jimins arms reach around and hug him close to his own body. He was happy again and it made him feel safer than ever. The hug lasted about 5 minutes, with Jungkook's head resting in Jimins neck and Jimins head resting on Jungkook's broad shoulder and eyes closed tight. This was the first time they had had any kind of physical contact besides sleeping together since the event. Jungkook let go first and looked at Jimin.  
" let's make this official?" There was hope in his question that begged Jimin to say yes . There were no other words exchanged only a kiss. Jimin threw himself into Jungkook and gently, their lips connected. Jungkook felt the smile that was formed into the kiss on Jimins lips and couldn't help himself but to smile back in return.  
-  
  
Namjoon sat in the living room with everyone else , obviously this was their favorite hang out as it was the only place in the entire dorm where they could just hang out together and do nothing most days. With some on their phones and others watching the tv that's volume was on mute they waited for their manager to come over and let them know what plans there were to come for their next come back and tour. The night after Jimin had yelled at him multiple times, the bathroom , Jimins room, and kitchen. He called for a dorm meeting that didn't include Jimin and Jungkook and told everyone to leave them two alone from now on. He saw the looks on their faces that asked for more information but none of them pressed Namjoon about it nor did they wanna ask Jimin or Jungkook themselves , not that they were scared of Namjoon or the couple , they just didn't care. Nodding their heads in agreement to the new terms they all got up and went to their room except for Namjoon who hung out on the patio the rest of the night. All of his thoughts were on them constantly however, giving them time to be around him again will take its time. Soon. He thought. 

Jimin laughed into Jungkook's lips. Jungkook lay on the bed and Jimin on top of him , they tickled each other and searched for other placed within reach that would make the other laugh.  
"Hyung!....Wait ....wait !" Jungkook's laugh was between words made the enjoyment more fulfilling to Jimin who started to slightly move his fingers along his kookies jawline. They both laughed loud until a knock at the door had silenced them.  
"Who is it?" Jimin looked into Jungkook's eyes and kissed him before getting up off him to answer the door .  
A deep voice answered Jimin and he knew who it was before they announced themself . "It's Namjoon. the manager is here to talk to us all ."  
Jimin opened the door to answer him and to send a warning look towards him. " we will be there soon ." Namjoon nodded and walked away.  
Jimin shut the door and turned to Jungkook with a small frown.  
"We gotta go out and socialize. " a similar frown formed on Jungkook's face.

Jungkook walked in front of Jimin making it awkward for him to be seen first to the others in the room. It had been a while since he had saw his manager last, who still had no idea of the runaway event he and Jimin had pulled a few weeks ago or any idea of the injuries he had gotten from namjoon, who had apologized over a hundred times already that it was starting to annoy jungkook. They made their way to one of the chairs that was open and sat down Jungkook sitting on Jimins lap after he sat down. 

\- " nice of you two to join us finally." The manager looked at the two with a smile.  
"I've been very busy with arranging your schedule for this next come back. Fortunately for you all , there will be about a 3 more week wait until you can do anything as one of the companies I'm waiting to hear from have not contacted me and they are the first ones up so I can't make any moves yet until they call me back." His smile showed again "do you guys need anything while I'm here ?" He looked at yoongi who was at the end of the couch staring out the window.  
He shook his head ," not right now but I'll let you know in the future, maybe." Next was seokjin who also shook his head. No's had Lined the tallies and with that the manager waked out with a good bye. He was a busy man and was needed somewhere more important but wanted to check on the boys and make sure they were doing well in person. 

Jimin had moved closer to jungkook and gently moved his hands around the slim waist of jungkook. " I don't know why he couldn't just video call or call us to tell us we had a brake like usual. " said out loud but only for Jungkook's ears to hear . The other turned to him and shrugged leaning into him after. They both waited a little while making sure no one had anything else to say before they went back to their room . When no one spoke up Jimin waited for Jungkook to get off of him so he could get up and held his hand out for jungkook to follow when Namjoon got up and walked toward the hall. Once jungkook was up they walked in namjoon's direction. 

All three met by Jimins bedroom door. Namjoon waited for them so he could speak with he two. As soon as Jimin and jungkook turned the corner they spotted Namjoon and Jimin immediately looked annoyed but continued to walk his lover in tow.  
"What do you want now , Namjoon?" Shocked by the amount of rage already in Jimins voice Namjoon shuddered before answering.  
"I just wanted to ask if I could hang out with you guys for a while. It's been lonely just sitting around and doing nothing while everyone else is having fun." 

Jimin opened his door and let jungkook walk in before shutting the door.  
" ya know this is really starting to get annoying . Don't you think we would tell you when we think is a good time for you to be around us ? Besides that, why not see if Jin wants to spend some time with you. He likes you anyway." Jimin spat holing back nothing but still being quiet so the other members couldn't listen in on them. 

"Namjoon, I don't mean to get snippy but seriously. Jungkook is definitely not ready. He has night terrors now and I have to calm him down in different ways every night and I'm almost out of ideas on how to do that. Do you think you can just wait a while longer before you start lingering around us again?" Jimin started to calm down as he talked about jungkook. Namjoon nodded and held his hand out. "I'll respect yours and Jungkook's space until the both of you are ready mentally. " Jimin grabbed his hand and shook it for a short second." Thank you. " he walked into the room and closed the door leavening Namjoon to walk back out to the living room. 

Jungkook looked up from his phone to see Jimin walk in the room and shut the door. Jimin slowly made his was to the side of the bed he's been sleeping on and laid facedown into the pillow. Jungkook turned around placing his phone on the nightstand next to him. "Jimin, what's wrong ?" A worried look took over his face as he waited for Jimin to look up from the pillow to answer him. He leaned in to try and see Jimins face but was taken by surprise when Jimin suddenly sat up and grabbed his face and making their lips come into contact. It was a greedy kiss as it repeatedly moved about trying to gain access into his mouth. Jimin tugged at Jungkook's shirt. " do you want me to take it off or would you rather take it off ?" Jungkook kissed him for a long moment before taking a brake and taking his shirt off revealing a hint of abs and fresh scars that were forming. Jimin ran his index finger across the largest scar of them all gently so he didn't hurt jungkook. Placing his shirt on the floor next to the bed jungkook waited to be told what to do next as Jimin played with his chest making goosebumps form on his arms. Instead Jimin just returned to kissing the younger ones mouth softer this time and less hungry while taking his own shirt off.


	8. We are almost there babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was short lol I'm sorry

Chapter 8   
They both played around with each other under the comfort of Jimins bed sheets shirtless. The kisses kept coming, dotting all over Jungkook's face to his chest.   
One kiss , deep breath, two kiss, laugh into his mouth while looking into his eyes. Jimin repeated mixing it up after a while, and then he stopped. He just sat there looking at jungkook who looked back at him. 

" you need to heal faster so I can please you sooner ." He trailed his finger lightly against the sensitive skin of Jungkook's belly, voice soft and low. Jimin leaned down to kiss him again this time he lowered himself just enough to barely graze the other seriously repressing his urges to fuck jungkook in fear of hurting the younger one. Jimin couldn't live with himself if that had ever happened, even though jungkook would probably pass it off as a 'in the heat of the moment ' thing. 

The bigger man let out a small giggle that vibrated throughout his body causing Jimin to feel it and become flushed but giggled with him rolling off so he could lay next to jungkook. They lay there in silence for a few moments before Jimin heard jungkook take a breath. He looked over to him but when the younger said nothing he took it upon himself to brake the comfortable quiet. 

" do you wanna move into my room or would you rather have me move into yours ? sunsets are better than sun rises,in my opinion." Jungkook whipped his head to the side to look at Jimin who smiled as he waited for his answer.   
His eyes were wide and a shocked smiled spread on his face while he looked at his jiminnie. He thought about moving into Jimins room since he didn't have much to move, unlike Jimin who had a bunch of little trinkets and large furniture to be moved.   
"I'll move into your room, hyung. It would be easier for the both of us since I don't have much to move." When he finally said something it shocked him and Jimin both. Subconsciously he wasn't really thinking about the move , he was more surprised that the older had even asked when he was about to ask the same thing, more or less.   
Jimin smiled and gently hugged jungkook, aware of his scabbed stomach but he didn't mind stitching him back up if they were to come open again . 

" I'm glad ." His smiled spread to his eyes with curved a slight bit at the ends with The wrinkles of "happy" crows feet. Jimin closed his eyes and listened to jungkook breath until it made him sleepy. Everything was going well but there was something telling Jimin that he should watch jungkook closely for a while at least. 

(*time skip to about 3 days *)

Putting the finishing touches on THEIR room, Jimin and jungkook hummed together on opposite sides happy as could be. Most of the members were out only, Namjoon stayed behind but he didn't bother the two as they moved Jungkook's things to his new room. He was right, he really didn't have much.  
"We will work on that." Jimin had told him when they started with the clothes in the beginning.

Night came fast and Jimin was tired, even more so since he didn't get much sleep in the first place. Jungkook had one of his many night terrors but this one was different the younger had told him between the deep inhales of air as he calmed down," you weren't there and you didn't come out of the bathroom. I looked for you but ..... I couldn't find you anywhere....." He had started to cry but Jimin shooshed him and rubbed his back after being pulled into Jimins chest.

The weary feeling he had a few days ago still bugged him,even when his mind was blank, keeping him on high alert around jungkook. They almost didn't leave each others side anymore. sometimes it couldn't be helped to be separated but the worry was still there.   
Jimin in took a breath when his boyfriend calmed. "Jungkook I have to tell you something. I got a call from my mother, they need me to come to the states for two weeks. My grandpa had died and they are doing a funeral service for him and want me to attend. "   
jungkook looked at him with fear in his eyes. " I'm- you're leaning me alone here ?"   
Jimin pressed him into his chest., it will only be for two weeks, just promise me you will stay in the room as much as you can with the door locked ." Jimin pleaded to the younger. "I'd take you with me but you've been through too much already and I don't think a funeral service will help you in any way. Besides, my family is very close minded about my sexuality. I don't want them asking questions when it's none of their business."   
Jungkook gave him a pouty face but nodded his head in agreement.   
Jimin rubbed his hand through Jungkook's hair. "You will be ok,I love you ." After gently placing a kiss on the cheek of his adorable companion and slipped under the blanket with him.


	9. Mistakes were made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I made it. 
> 
> Idk when the next update will come XD

Chapter 9

A few days after jimins departure, Jungkook only came out if he needed to use the bathroom which wasn't very often in the first place, but that didn't stop Namjoon from watching him, no, Namjoon slowly started to build up the courage to walk up to the younger every time they saw each other but jungkook was fast at doing what he needed to do and then leave. There were only a few situations where he wasn't fast enough and ended up confronted by Namjoon between the bathroom and Jimin's door but he wasn't unprepared . 

He gently lifted a knife from the back of his pants pocket and lifted it high enough for Namjoon to see what it was without him having to show the blade. Jungkook had to admit, it made him feel safer in the house when he went outside the locked room but he didn't want to use it. Namjoon would back off allowing Jungkook to slip inside the room without any problems. 

Everything WAS fine until the 7th day.   
The lack of sleep the younger was getting took a toll on his mentality a little too much than he had liked. He started to misplace things in the most obvious of places and taking hours to find it. Loosing weight was another opened he was unfortunately facing with only leaving the room long enough to go to the bathroom or taking a shower that lasted a couple minutes. He was scared he was going to be caught by any of the members and harmed again. Life was rough without the protection of Jimin by his side. 

 

Namjoon watched him every time he'd exit the room.   
It irritated him that Jungkook was scared of him and having no one to blame it on rubbed the issue the wrong way as each day passed. He pushed the knife stunt to the back of his mind. He easily could have taken it from the younger but he didn't wanna risk the other members hearing the struggle and asking questions. They were still all oblivious to what happened at the hotel and they didn't need to know, for now at least. He wasn't going to pipe up but Jimin might if pushed too far to the edge. 

The seventh day was a noticeable fault in Jimins plans of keeping Jungkook safe.   
Everyone was gone for a while except for Namjoon and Jungkook. 

Namjoon was making his way to the kitchen for a snack when he heard the movements of a frustrated Jungkook inside the room. His hand instinctively reached for the door handle and turned it To find it in his favor:unlocked. 

He watched Jungkook search around the room lethargically for something he'd lost. Namjoon wasn't too worried about it but then he saw Jungkook get angry and throw the bedside lamp of Jimins on the floor. Namjoon was triggered, from that moment he forgot about not harming Jungkook and trying to make peace with him. He shut the door quietly behind him and locked it. 

"What do you think you're doing ?" His deep voice echoing through the medium sized room.   
He saw Jungkook freeze in his tracks and visibly tense, shaking his head as if he had been imagining the voice. He didn't answer and that pissed Namjoon off real bad. 

Rushing over to the younger he grabbed his thin boney wrist tight, " I asked you what you were doing and I am expecting an answer to be given. WHY did you throw that lamp knowing it doesn't belong to you ?!" Raising his voice only made Jungkook tremble, his doe eyes wide with fear like he was stealing death in the face. He might as well have been 

 

"I-I'm -I don't -I." Jungkook was shaking so bad he couldn't even form a sentence. How had Namjoon gotten in? He had locked the door hadn't he ? When was the last time he left the room? He was going to die like this, he thought. 

The grip around his wrist had gotten tighter, it was gonna bruise. Another thing he was going to have to hide from everyone. Why even leave the dorm is this was gonna be the case every time. 

He blinked and before he knew it he was flung across the room head crashing into the wall creating a little dent in it. He didn't scream, he knew it was only going to anger Namjoon even more. Tears started to fall down from his eyes. He tried to stop it but failed. There was a hand reaching around his throat.   
"How dare you treat jiminies things like that you worthless pile of shit ."   
Jungkook brought his hands up to his throat trying to pry namjoon's off so he could breath. Things started getting dark around him as his oxygen deprived brain started to shut down making him weaker and weaker unable to brake contact. Everything had gone black, why him , what did he do in his past life to end up living like this? Where was his Jimin when he needed him most ? All consciousness faded leaving his mind blank and body lifeless. 

 

Jimin had to make a trip to the U.S. To meet with his family for something important, they didn't tell him the details of what was going on and he didn't question it. Pd-nim had already authorized the trip for 2 weeks and was making Jimin go. Everything was fine on the way there, all 16 hours, he had an unexpected layover that caused him to be late 2 hours to the final airport. 

His parents were happy to see them and to his relief nothing serious had happened to anyone in his family. He'd spent the first few days resting around and spending much needed quality time with his mother and father watching movies,cooking, or playing board games. 

He's phone hadn't rang until the 7th day of his vacation. 

He'd been out with his family shopping for gifts for his friends and Jungkook. He found Jungkook a gift first, it was a cute iron man figure he'd found in one of the shops at the mall they were at after that everyone else was easy to shop for as they weren't very hard to impress with gifts so looking wasn't exactly hard. They were just on their way back when Jimins phone started to ring:

"Hello?"   
"Jimin, it's Jin. We are gonna need you to come back to Seoul."   
"Oh, um, okay. Is everything alright ?"   
"I'm not at liberty to disclose any information, but get here as soon as possible." 

The line went dead leaving Jimin confused and worried. He looked to his mother who looks like she'd also just gotten off the phone. 

"Your manager just called. We are gonna drop you off at the airport right now , we will send everything you just got today and the things you brought for the two weeks to you after you get back." 

Jimin nodded, he wished he didn't have to go but if His manager had called his mom then it must have been bad. 

\----  
Jimin stepped out of the terminal stiff from the flight. First class was great but sleeping straight up if you're not used to it took a little bit of a toll.   
He was met by a few security guards and PD-Nims assistant who led them out and into a car and started to drive off. 

Jimin had dosed off at some point and was being shook awake by the assistant. He got out of the car and looked around.   
"Why are we at a hospital ?" He looked up at the doors that opened before them. He was growing even more worried as the moments passed. 'What happened? Why am I here?' Question after question. He fiddled with his shirt as they walked down a long hallway that was brightly lit with doctors that passed every few moments walking next to nurses, sometimes it was just a group of nurses that would pass stealing glances at him and then going back to whispering. 

Soon after he rounded a corner after walking a few more minutes to the back part of the hospital that was more secluded from the public eye. His heart skipped when jimin saw everyone in there. He looked over the faces that all wore the same expression: guilt. 

Namjoon  
Jin  
Yoongi  
Hoseok  
Taehyung  
Where was Jungkook?   
Everyone looked at him once he walked through the door. His heart sank in his chest. 

Looking over to the bed that was partially cut off by the curtain that was hung for privacy lay an unconscious Jungkook. Jimin froze looking at Jungkook in the bed. He looked like he was just sleeping, maybe he was? 

Jimin walked over to everyone else slowly not taking his eyes off the youngest of them all. "What happened ?" His voice was stern. 

 

Jin was the only one to speak." Lets go out in the hall, okay?" He took Jimin by the hang and lead him out. 

"I'm not sure where to start." He kicked at the ground and took a deep breath. " a few days ago, everyone had been out except for Namjoon and Jungkook who were left at the dorm since they weren't needed with everyone else for the day." He paused making sure Jimin was following. All eyes were on him. " Namjoon said he had heard crashing and muffled struggles in your room, he said when he walked in there he saw a lamp had been shattered and Jungkook was found unconscious on the floor." 

Jimin saw something in his face, it looked like confusion. Was there more to it?   
"What is it that you're not telling me ?" He looked at the oldest with a squint, suspicious feelings lined his voice. He had his reasons. Before Jungkook and he had run away for a day everyone was constantly beating on Jungkook in one way or another. Sometimes Jin just stood back with Jimin but all the more verbal when he was around Namjoon. 

Jin looked at him defeated. " the doctor said he passed out from lack of oxygen and not a hit on the head by a glass lamp." 

He remembered seeing a bandage around Jungkook's neck in there. 

"There's more. He wasn't just passed out, Jimin." Jins voice broke and tears started to line his eyes. " the doctor said he had died for 2 minutes and that there was going to be brain damage if he ever work up from the coma." 

Everything came crashing down on Jimin.   
Namjoon did something to Jungkook, killing him for a brief moment and now he was in a coma, alone. Had he not been through enough already? Jimin fell to his knees head in his hands and started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is more understandable and explained. 
> 
> I'm feeling it more now that I have some personality in this ish


	10. The best days are saved for tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who wanted a sad ending and didn't feel like asking well that's on you. XD 
> 
> I had 52 people ask me (combined total on all sites this is posted and Facebook) to write the happy ending. So here in the first part to the happy. Idk hoe many chapters are left but it's not many. 
> 
> Enjoy

Jin slowly made his way over to Jimin.   
"Jimin, were you two together? You don't have to worry about me telling anyone, they kind of already suspected it but I won't confirm anything. I just want to know."   
Jimin nodded his head and grabbed onto the dark shirt Jin had on. He needed some sort of stability in the moment and Jin understood he'd would want the same if it were him in the situation. 

"I just...I don't know what I will possibly do if he left me, Jin. I know it's only been a ....while but ....I've loved him since the beginning. I just don't know." Jin lifted his hand and rubbed Jimins back. 

"It's okay Jimin, I'm sure he will be ok. I think The doctor is just warning us about what may happen, there is no definitive proof yet until he's awake to tell." He helped Jimin up from off the floor." Come on let's go in the room. I'm sure he would want you with him right now. I'll take everyone home." They walked through the now open door, everyone facing them. 

Jimin whipped the tears from his face and walked over to the bed ignoring all of the looks that were being shot his way. Someone cleared their throat, maybe it was Jin. Eventually when he looked over to see where everyone was standing he found himself alone. "What happened kookie? I'm sorry i wasn't there to protect you. I'm sorry you got hurt so soon after just getting better." Jimin set his head on the bed next to Jungkook's hand, he felt alone for the first time and he hated it. He wanted Jungkook to wake up right that minute and tell him he was ok and that there was nothing wrong with him but it never happened. Jimin closed his eyes, he was exhausted and hurt. 

_

A week passed with no signs of Jungkook waking up. Jimin was there everyday making sure his body wasn't too cold or too hot, cleaning the room after Jin and a few of the other members visited, the steady beeping of the machine the only thing keeping him company and assuring that Jungkook was still alive. 

He'd gone home once, but didn't enter his room. He was scared to see what it would look like, scared to see his what his partners last conscious moments were like. He spent most of his time being with Jin who he was thankful enough to have by his side in his time of need. He had suspicions about who did it but he didn't have the courage to face Namjoon, not right. 

Taehyung, yoongi,and hoseok surprisingly visited Jungkook as well but not without strict supervision. Jimin wasn't going to take a chance with the younger ever again. They'd also came to Jimin, telling him they were sorry that they'd ever hurt him. 

Yoongi said he was annoyed by him, always wanting everyone's attention, the lie only helping with his annoyance. 

Hoseok was jealous. 

Taehyung, he just followed the eldest so he didn't get beat up as well. 

It would have been understandable if it didn't get pushed so far but there he was, laying in the hospital bed so still. Jimin talked to him often, telling him everything that had gone on for the day, but as usual there was no reply. 

The first week was up and everyone by this time were getting less and less hopeful. Their manager still unsure what to do about the situation, confused about why this had even happened in the first place. He talked to Jimin on more than one occasion trying to get information out of him but he didn't talk. He was busy trying to get the younger awake so they could go back home and be together and never leave each other again. Late night talking, staying up to watch an iron man movie, watching him play with his iron man toy Jimin had gotten him while he was in America. He wanted kisses and to be held, to be told everything was okay now, nothing was gonna take the other away from him ever again. 

Sunday came with some news. 

He way laying with Jin at home on the couch, the hospital was closed for visiting hours Sunday's. He found it hard to find anything to do besides sit around and sleep next to his hyung. Jin's phone started to ring and he answered it with a slight eagerness. 

"Hello? Yes this is him. That's great, yea. We will be there soon." He hung up the phone and took Jimin into his arms.   
"Who was that?" Worry and tears started to prick at his eyes, asking to spill over.   
"It was the hospital. they said al of his vitals are good and." He look a long moment to think of how to put it. "He's not fully awake but he is responsive. That's what I think they said anyway. They said it in a big medical term I only halfway understand." Jimin started to shake and sobs attacked him.   
"I was so worried hyung, I-I-I thought he wasn't going to make it, I didn't want to be alone, I was so scared of loosing him. " Jin held him very tight.   
"Come on, let's call the van. They said only two people can come in and visit him so let's go. I'll let our manager know where we will be at." 

They got into the van once it arrived and started towards the hospital, Jimin sat as close as he could to Jin. It felt like a dream to be happy like this and he didn't want to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think as of now. I know it's short but ey, I'm sorry.


	11. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER.   
> THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AN ADVANCEMENT INTO THE STORY AFTER THIS DAY (probably like 3 months after ) THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC. IF YOU WANT MORE OF MY WRITING I RECOMMEND 
> 
> "Why" - it's a yoonmin relationship, please read the story description before reading

He let Jin lead the way into the hospital as he kept his head down, gazing at the floor. "I'm worried. What if he doesn't remember anything? What if he wants out of Bts? What Will we do then? we can't replace him." Jin stopped causing Jimin to run into the back of him slightly. 

"Jimin, we can't jump to conclusions. Let's just go in there make sure he's alright and then start asking questions if we need to. Okay?" Jimin nodded his head slowly and Jin patted his head. He felt like he was a child being led into his first day of school. The anticipation of good or bad hovering over his body like a giant weight being held up by a single thread waiting to come crashing down on him at any given moment. 

They finally made it to Jungkook's room. The door had been closed for privacy and Jimin was thankful for that. Jin reached for the door and pulled it open for them both to enter. Jimin waited a second before following Jin but he heard the happy voice of Jungkook and it pulled him in. 

"Hey Jungkook. How are you doing today?" Jins voice was a note happy but entwined with curiosity. Jimin had made a mental note to thank him later for braking the ice first so Jimin didn't have to.

"I'm still very tired but I'm okay. The nurse just gave me some vitamins to help my body heal faster , but hey make me very sleepy." Jungkook's signature bunny smile spread across his face. Jimin smiled when he saw it as soon as he stepped around the privacy curtain. 

Jungkook's face lit up brightly at the sight of Jimin being in the same room as him.   
"Jimin!" His voice was excited as if he'd forgotten all that happened to him in the past few days. Jimin smiled wildly and walked over faster to Jungkook's side. Jin moved with him on the opposite side but briefly giving Jungkook a small hug.   
"I have to go talk to the doctor." Jungkook nodded his head as Jin walked away. 

Jimins heartbeat started to race once he realized that they were alone together.   
"I'm sorry I took time away from you being with your family." His voice was small and quiet. Jimins heart stopped beating for a moment and sank deep down into his abdomen. 

"Don't. Please don't blame yourself. I'm not sure if you remember what happened but don't blame yourself. I know who did this and I'm going to make them suffer but don't blame yourself. " Jimin sat down on the chair besides Jungkook. The two were quite for a while until the younger spoke. 

"Can you come lay down with me? I'm cold and this thin sheet isn't helping me at all. " Jungkook scooted over making room for Jimin to lay on the bed with him. Jimin complied happily. It felt like nothing had really changed for them but he knew it was going to be different for a while. Jungkook was sure to have even worse nightmares and flashbacks, possible triggers but that was ok because he'd be there for him. Jimin wasn't going to ever leave Jungkook alone ever again. 

It didn't take long for Jungkook to fall a sleep and Jimin followed soon after. Jin returned to the room after talking to the doctor about taking Jungkook home today. He gave the approval and Jin was excited to have everyone back at home in the dorm where they could be watched. When he had opened the door to Jungkook's room he was expecting him and Jimin to still be talking or playing a game but when he came around the curtain he was shocked to see them both a sleep on the bed. Jimins arm was tightly holding on to Jungkook's waist, Jungkook has his head buried into Jimins neck. He smiled to himself and sat down. He let them sleep and would tell them the news when they got up. 

A few hours had passed and Jin was on his phone going through countless selfies trying to decide what to post when a notification popped up. 

Namjoon: can I talk to you ? 

Jimin hesitated before opening up the text. Jimin had told him all the stuff that Namjoon had did to Jungkook and that Namjoon was the cause of the youngers current position but he was also curious as to why he was being summoned. 

Me: shoot.   
Namjoon: I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight ? If not that's fine, I won't make anything awkward if you decline me but I figured it was worth the shot in asking. 

Even thought it was against Jin's wishes, he had felt the butterflies in his chest start to stir. He still had feelings for the leader,he never wouldn't. But he did see Namjoon through a different light now. 

Me:what time and where ? I'm picky about the food. Needs to be as good as I make so choose wisely.   
Namjoon: alright and 10pm tonight work for you ? I'd tell you where but it's a surprise.   
Me:yea, sure. 

Jin would be lying if he said that the invite hadn't made him feel slightly happy. Old habits die hard. Jin placed his phone down for a moment before the movements of Jimin caught his eye. He got up and walked over to him. "Hey, I talked to the doctor and he said that kookie was ready to go home. Should we wake him up ?" 

Jimin looked over to Jungkook and nodded with a smile. The happiest day by far this week he told himself before gently shaking the youngers shoulders to wake him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How y'all feeling about this ?


	12. Everything has been mended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has literally almost taken me a year to complete and after 1 revision (so far ) it's finally finished. Enjoy

Once Jimin, Jin, and Jungkook entered the dorms they were met with the quietness of the place. 

"It's 6 in the evening. Where is everyone?" Jin looked around the living room and into the kitchen to find it a barren wasteland.   
"You guys can go to your room. I'm going to go find everyone else."   
Jimin nodded and proceeded to lead Jungkook back to their room. Jimin was able to rearrange the room a few days ago making it look more spacious to the eye. 

He carefully watched Jungkook as the boy walked over to the bed and sat down. Jimin stood in the doorway and smiled.   
"Do you like it ? I figured a different look would be nice." He walked in and shut the door. Jungkook smiled and nodded his head, "yeah I like it. It feels different in here now." He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.   
"It smells like cinnamon in here too, It's a very homely feel." Jimin sat on the bed next to him. 

"Can- would it be ok if I asked you what happened ?" Jimin looked over to Jungkook who was looking at him with happy eyes for a moment. But then they disappeared and were replaced with dark pits. "Kookie..?" Jimin begun to get worried. Maybe he shouldn't have asked. 

"I was just so stressed and tired...I was looking over my shoulder everywhere I went and I felt so lost without you. I guess it just got to me after a while and I started to loose things and I got frustrated. I threw a lamp...your night lamp...and Namjoon saw...everything else happened so fast the next thing I knew was my head hurt and I couldn't breathe. I woke up in the hospital and that was it. I was happy to finally see your face again." Jungkook's voice got quiet and Jimin regretted everything. 

He looked away from Jungkook the weight of guilt crashing down on his shoulders. He was too deep in his thoughts to register that Jungkook was moving on the bed next to him until the feeling of warm lips came crashing onto his bringing him back from the endless possibilities of death in his mind. Everything went blank. The kiss erasing all traces of negative thoughts within Jimins mind directing his full and undivided attention on Jungkook. 

Jungkook's tongue slipped out from the barrier of his lips and gently slid it's way across Jimins bottom lip. Jimin, more than willing, parted his lips open allowing Jungkook to intrude. They sat like that battling each other for the lead for a while. Jungkook finally gave up, letting Jimin flip their positions landing him on top of the younger, thighs placed next to each hip.

"Let's forget everything for a while okay, jiminnie?" Jungkook smiled and Jimin couldn't help from smiling either. Jungkook's bunny smile was just too contagious for him. 

Jimin pressed his lips against Jungkook's with more force than last time. He wanted it, the younger wanted it too but how ? Before Bts Jimin had a few dates but nothing happened as far as an occasional kiss and the handholding, he could only assume the same from someone who was a few years younger than him if anything at all. 

As an experiment Jimin slightly rolled his hips onto Jungkook with the kiss. It worked to get his blood flowing and he hopped it did the same for his kookie.  
(I really can't smut. Oh my god. Sue me. Please. ) 

~~~  
Jin looked in the mirror, he looked good, but he could pull off anything if he wanted to be honest with himself.   
He was excited for his date with Namjoon but he won't forget anything that Jimin had told him. He will play it safe, a night out can't hurt and he still has feelings for the man. 

He took a deep breath and nodded to himself one time before walking out of the room. Namjoon was waiting in the living room sitting down on the white couches sporting a dark as night suit that closely resembled the one that Jin overlooked in his closet. Jin had on a nice white dress shirt wearing a pair of his best dark slacks to complement the shirt. 

 

Namjoon heard footsteps sound from behind him. Jin stood there looking sharp as ever. Namjoon ran a hand through his hair, he needed to dye it soon. 

"Are you ready?" Namjoon looked the man over one last time before settling his eyes on his face.   
"Yeah. Where are we going ?" Jin looked at him with a puzzled look and Namjoon only let a small smile grace his face.   
"It's a surprise, you will have to see when we get there." Namjoon opened his hand up to Jin. "Let's go. The van should be here by now." He felt a warm hand in his and he smiled wider allowing his dimples to show all while leading the both of them out the door. 

They only had to wait a total of 2 minutes for the van to arrive but Jin wasn't worried about it, unlike Namjoon.   
"I thought they'd be here by now. I'm sorry we have to wait." He looked nervous. Jin smiled and passed it off, their hands still intertwined with each other. When they got into the van Namjoon sat as close as he could to Jin , Jin again didn't mind. He was enjoying himself but he was curious about things.   
" joonie, can I ask you something?" Jin looked over to him once the van started moving but kept his voice low. Namjoon nodded.   
"Why do you have this sudden interest in me, I thought you wanted to be with Jimin and Jungkook?" Jin made sure that his voice had some caring feel to it. It didn't help though as he felt namjoon's grip tightly on his hands. 

"I just- I let my obsession cloud my sight, because I'm like that. I figured now was a good time to let go and move on. I remember Jimin said something to me about you liking me a while back, I ignored it, obviously, but now I just wanna try new things and set myself free for once. I hope that's ok for you. I'm sure Jimin told you everything that I'd done and to be honest I was quite surprised when you accepted my invitation for the date." Namjoon looked away after feeling heat start to settle on his cheeks and neck. 

Jin shook his head and smiled. " that's cute." He whispered before grabbing Namjoon gently by the face and connecting their lips together. " let's see how far this gets. Who knows, maybe I have a few secrets of my own that desperately need finding out." A smirk shyly appeared on his smile once they broke the kiss. " let's get to this date first though, yah?" Jin took both of namjoon's hands within his own and never let them go. 

~~~  
"Jimin, Jungkook! It's been 5 months. You both need to stop acting like you're innocent children." Jin rambled harshly as he made dinner. Jimin and Jungkook standing behind him leaning against the counter accepting their scolding.   
"We are sorry hyung we-."   
"Come on hyung, cut them a brake. It's not like you're as quiet as you think either. 'Yes daddy, I'm a good boy, jinnie has been a good boy!' Ya can't be a hypocrite like this." Taehyung intervened with a loud laugh and a box smile grin to match.   
Jungkook and Jimin shrank when they saw Jin stop cutting some carrots.  
"Tae tae, you should go." JImin's hushed voice broke the heavy silence. 

"YOU ALL SHOULD BE A SLEEP! I WALK BY TO CHECK!!" Jin abandoned the food and started chasing after taehyung with the knife waving it around like the responsible oldest hyung he is as taehyung screamed trying to dodge the strikes of Jin's knife free hand. 

"What is happening out here?" Namjoon walked out from the shadows of the hallway only to be met with a tomato red Jin and a regretless taehyung who was done screaming and was now laughing. 

"THEY HAVE BEEN PRETENDING TO BE A SLEEP AT NIGHT!" Jin screamed missing taehyung by a hair. Namjoon only smiled.   
Jimin and Jungkook standing next to him smiling as well as they watched the scene. 

 

Everything was going to be good from now on. Jimin and Jungkook held hands. Namjoon and Jin cuddled on the couch after the mess. Taehyung held an ice pack to his head. Yoongi and hoseok were still as musically absorbed as always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts.   
> Reminder this was my first fanfiction I'd ever made and that was when I was just getting into Bts and I didn't know their personalities as well as I do now. But hopefully this is an ok fanfic. It's still a bit of trash but better than nothing. 
> 
> "Why" by me is still on going if you like angsty yoonmin , ey. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and giving me kudos and comments. All is appreciated.   
> Stay cool.


End file.
